


爵士纪年

by alaana322



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 20年代, Alternate Universe - 1920s, First Person, M/M, Prohibition, World War One, wwi, 禁酒令, 第一人称, 第一次世界大战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: 有雷慎入
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster（background）, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Kudos: 4





	爵士纪年

我第一次见到斯皮尔斯上尉是在尼克森太太的宝贝儿子路易斯的生日派对上。  
那时候我还没完成哈佛的学业，却已经对跻身华尔街日报当上新闻记者这一目标跃跃欲试。那位化工集团的继承人邀请了许多经常出现在报纸头条上的社会名流来到现场，甚至包括华尔街日报的持有人，我想这是个好时机，无论是推销自我还是进行一场突然的访谈。  
我并不为别人是否愿意搭理我而感到困扰，想要做记者就该学会与某些挫折和解，不是你提出的每一个问题都会得到回复的。  
派对由某位成名于好莱坞的歌星开场，一曲结束，再用优雅的嗓音引出老尼克森上台致辞，然后是他的儿子路易斯，一个黑色头发的英俊青年。他有着端正的浓黑眉毛，恰好中和掉那双深棕色眼睛里经常闪动的狡黠之光。凡是了解他的熟人都认为他精明而豁达，却被不着调的生活方式所摧毁。路易斯那出了名的违反禁令的陋习一度迫使老尼克森停止向他供应生活费，并强制他进入家族企业以赚取薪水养活自己，否则就干等着饿死在那堆精心收藏的菲特69威士忌里吧！  
或许是同一个人撰写的缘故，路易斯的稿子和老尼克森的听上去相差无几。我在循规蹈矩的演讲中走了神，情不自禁地观察起周围的人来。那些头发灰白皮肤老皱的商场大亨已经从我的视线中褪色，作为钻研文学艺术寻求美感的年轻人，我还是更喜欢探究同龄的佼佼者。  
就在这时，在一位身穿军装的中年男子身边，我看到了斯皮尔斯上尉。  
彼时我还不知道他的名字，但那张出众的面庞深深吸引了我。为表尊重，他把自己的军帽夹在腋下，于是那头梳得十分整齐的黑发便曝露于空气中，略微曲卷的刘海被发胶固定在头顶，却并不显得油腻。或许是因为纤长浓密的睫毛、翠绿通透的眼眸、笔直高挺的鼻梁和弧度诱人的嘴唇的缘故，清爽干净的外貌让有些老气的发型也只是显出符合年龄的成熟稳重。  
但这些都不足以令我注目，他身上还有着不同寻常的气息。光是用眼睛望着他，就能联想到黎明前的黑夜里凛冽肆掠的风雪。他的神情接近于冷漠，却没有带着轻蔑情绪的傲慢，仿佛只是天性使然才铸就对周围环境的漠不关心。  
显然军队在这位军官身上刻下了难以磨灭的痕迹。他平静而稳定地注视着正在发言的路易斯·尼克森，很少颤动或是移开那双漂亮眼珠；他应该对自己要求严苛，因为一直保持着肩膀端正脊背挺直的姿态坐在椅子上。  
总之，我被他彻底吸引了目光，浑不在意路易斯到底说了什么。  
当庸长的演讲终于结束，我从椅子上匆匆站起来，打算和刚才无意中瞥见的军官进行一场短暂的相互介绍，却发现之前的座位上再无对方的身影，只有那位中年男子还站在原地，和一些身着华服的人低声交谈些什么。我只好站在另一堆高谈阔论的年轻人里，小心翼翼地观察四周，想要在重重人影中找出他。  
不幸地是他似乎在宴会上完全消失了，无论如何我也不能抓到一点儿有关于他的消息。  
身为这场派对的焦点，尼克森同样也不知所踪，当时我以为仅仅是巧合，然而在不久的将来，在我与斯皮尔斯上尉成为朋友的之后，才知晓事实并非如此。  
我是如此的失落和低沉，因为错过了一位看上去十分有趣的军人。以至于在宴会结束之后，当我钻进一辆出租车时便立刻瘫倒在后座上，发出一阵毫无意义且粗野的咕噜声，如同在森林正为失去捕兽夹里的猎物而懊恼的猎户。  
那个出租车司机嫌弃地回望一眼，用我所听过最不耐烦的声音问：“去哪儿，先生？”  
“曼哈顿34街东100号，白鲨公寓（1）。”  
司机在发动汽车时嘀咕着什么，类似“见鬼的有钱人”之类的抱怨，但我已经被负面情绪所叨扰，无意和那些没用的陈词滥调相互抗衡了。

在斯皮尔斯上尉眼里，纽约和鱼虾混杂散发恶臭的巨大池塘没有任何区别。其中居客自然也是不入眼之流。他一开始一点儿也不喜欢尼克森，认为对方是个俗气的公子哥，被酒精和尼古丁弄坏了那颗饱读耶鲁教材的脑袋。但不知为何，自某个没什么特殊的日子起，他却和尼克森成为了好朋友，一起去百老汇观看音乐剧，或是找到些地下酒吧彻夜不归地痛饮。  
那场生日派对举办于他们相熟后的第二个月，斯皮尔斯上尉受邀出席。他不常参加这些宴会，也缺乏挤入上层阶级的欲望，他的出席仅仅是展露对一位朋友的尊重。等到尼克森们致辞结束他就离开了座位，远离那位穿军装的中年男子——他们并不认识，坐在一起才是真正的巧合——不知疲倦地询问他在战场上的遭遇，以及其他一些可能发生的社交对话。  
我认识的每一个士兵都厌恶别人对自己的战争经历产生兴趣，而斯皮尔斯尤为恼怒。为什么？因为他是自己所在营部里大名鼎鼎——或者说恶名昭彰的罗纳德·C·斯皮尔斯，一位缔造许多可怕谣言的残酷军人。在日后那些流传甚广的故事里，他数次射杀俘虏，举枪击毙同属一个单位的军士长，并轻松穿越火线带领士兵夺取阵地，然后将抵抗的德军全部都活埋在一个巨大的土坑里……  
所以他的军阶才升得这样快，多数人都这么想，年纪轻轻就是一位上尉，因为没有军官的手段和战术比他更残忍无情。  
我认为大多数人对待斯皮尔斯上尉的态度有失公正。他们并不在乎那些能叫人脊背发凉的流言是真是假，因为那不是重点——重点在于这些杀戮故事是否足够引人侧目，从而将传播故事者变成人群里闪耀的星星。  
于是斯皮尔斯上尉顷刻化身为纽约这座城市中最名不副实的恶魔，而那些真正舍弃道德的家伙却还带着和善的面具，正站在阴暗潮湿的角落里，紧盯大街小巷中来来往往为生计奔波的市民。  
然而我喜欢斯皮尔斯上尉，不参杂任何罗曼蒂克意义的喜欢，是一种纯粹的欣赏方式。备受炮火淬炼成的个性和纽约市里只会享受祖辈遗产的青年差异巨大。你会发现上尉行事坦率直白，效率更高，当他告诉朋友自己即将要去做什么，意味着他已经开始着手进行，现实相比计划会提前，好应付突中途然发现的棘手问题。  
在爱情上也是这样。当他认为自己应该追求克利福德·卡伍德·利普顿，便已经去过人家就读的大学三次，和学生与老师刻意攀谈起来。从那时起我才明白我对他的初次印象大抵都是错误的，他并非是个冷若冰霜远离社交的前线军官，而是只愿意为值得付出努力的事情而行动起来的聪明人。  
说到他追求的对象，利普顿是一位纽约大学工科在读的学生，来自西弗吉尼亚州，一个被森林巨木所覆盖的好地方，东海岸颇得喜爱的避暑胜地。利普顿也如同他的家乡一般是个受人欢迎的青年男子。金棕色的柔软头发和下垂的眼尾将温和个性展露无疑，但锻炼后的强壮体魄却又带着不好欺负的标志。  
我对于他们如何相识并未有太多了解，不过从尼克森那里听说，利普顿是纽约大学的模范学生，被他的教授广为引荐，其中就包括从军队退役正打算建立一座农场的陆军少校——理查德·迪克·温特斯，他正准备招募一些职员帮忙运营。巧合的是，这位少校和斯皮尔斯上尉都在同一个营部、同一场战斗中从德国佬密集的弹药下死里逃生，于是借由这天赐的好运气，他们成为了一对感情不浓不淡的好朋友。  
我想各位应该都已经猜到接下来发生的故事。温特斯欣赏利普顿进而将他介绍给斯皮尔斯上尉，而上尉在纽约这巨大的混乱池塘里终于找到一束映照于死水与淤泥上的白月光。  
几乎所有人都能从那双绿色瞳孔中看到一大串明亮的星火不分昼夜地闪耀，沿着周围流动的空气滑向卡伍德·利普顿。只要他们面对面聊天，别人永远都插不上话。因为他们的主题转变得这样快，往往持续不了多久就进入下一个，仿佛根本不在意对方到底说了什么，最重要的是他们彼时相伴。  
斯皮尔斯上尉从不主动对利普顿透露关于欧洲战争的事，幸而对方也并非自讨没趣的人，他们的话题仅限于现在的生活，关于纽约，关于朋友，关于离家不远处一间偷卖威士忌的杂货店。  
“那位老板告诉我他从没卖过酒，只是提供一些客人所希望的需求，”上尉说，当时我、威尔什、尼克森和温特斯坐在与他们相隔一条走道的卡座上，如同被切割而成的两个世界，“他重点咬在需求这个词上，好像我说了它之后这家杂货店的走私贩卖就不违法似的。”  
利普顿已经将外套脱下挂在椅背上，露出一件普通的浅灰色毛衣和叠加在里面的白色衬衫。他用手肘顶住桌面，手掌支撑着下巴，勾起嘴角倾听黑发男人的趣闻。一杯白开水摆放在他手边，已经被喝了大半。利普顿并不喜欢喝酒，即便他们现在身处地下酒吧也不会动摇信念，而斯皮尔斯上尉尊重他，每当他们聚在一块儿，这位军官也只会喝水或者果汁。  
“一个月，”尼克森说，微微晃动一下酒杯，“斯皮尔斯就能搞定他。”  
“半个月，”威尔什叼着烟，“我喜欢这个家伙。”  
温特斯少校对此显得兴趣缺缺，只是坐在一旁吃着水果，他一定是认为这种对话无聊透顶。至于他怎么会在这里，答案十分简单。斯皮尔斯上尉通过他认识了利普顿，而温特斯少校则从上尉那里结交到尼克森和威尔什。不知为何，他们三个人一见如故。尼克森甚至在十分钟前宣称自己总有一天会带着温特斯去芝加哥度假，住进那栋带着花园、游泳池和网球场的别墅，每天都沉溺于威士忌和香槟中醉生梦死，直到温特斯再也记不起东海岸上的农场。  
“你就想吧，Lew，”温特斯少校似笑非笑，“我爱牛马饲料胜于酒精。”  
“牛马饲料和我相比呢？”  
温特斯少校抬起一边眉毛：“至少饲料可以让我赚钱，你能一辈子都寄钱给我吗，Lew？”  
他们总是这样假装争吵似的对话，像扶持多年的老迈夫妻。我好奇地打量这对新朋友，认定自己可以发现除了友情之外的其他关系。威尔什厌烦地转过头面对我，仿佛已经观看过第一千次这样的场景。我衷心地为他感到遗憾。  
晚餐是在曼哈顿第52街西228号的一家牛排店里进行的。我们点了面包、龙虾肉、贝类海鲜、烤牛排和甜点，食物很完美，可惜斯皮尔斯上尉和利普顿仅仅从彼此身上分出一点儿注意力在这上面。当尼克森大谈阿根廷牛肉时，只有温特斯聚精会神地凝视他，不断为自己日后的农场积累经验；威尔什只顾着往嘴里塞牛排，而我更愿意盯着实际上已经坠入爱河的两个男人。上尉的手已经在利普顿肩上停留了好一会儿，拇指摩挲着毛衣的针织纹理，旁若无人地紧盯对方说话时开合的嘴唇，随口附和的话语是那样亲切。  
我不禁开始回忆起与上尉真正结识的那一天。他对待我像对待一位无足轻重的陌生人——而我确实如此——只是简短地握一下手便放开，然后坐到尼克森那间宽敞明亮的书房一隅，安静等待着主人到来。我预料他并不会热情相待，但没想到他会远远离开，仿佛我们隔着英吉利海峡在两岸的彼端。为掩饰尴尬，我把帽子抓在手里，视线扫过书房里的每个细节，除了他正坐着的那个角落。  
幸好尼克森及时赶到，我发誓从未有一刻像那样期盼看到他的身影。  
曾经冷淡的态度和现在利普顿所面对的那张充满温柔魅力的脸庞对比起来，我总算清楚了解什么是区别对待。尽管不带恶意和羞辱，但对于自己是被斯皮尔斯所忽视的那一方这点，我依旧羞于承认。  
晚上九点整，我们离开了牛排店，整齐地排列在路边等待寻找活计的出租车。纽约彻夜不眠的灯光掩盖了天幕上悬挂的星星，我站在高楼大厦围绕而成的天井里拼命抬头仰望也只能窥见从顶层公寓窗户里滲出的黄色暖光。  
“我打算自己坐一辆车回家，”威尔什开始自我安排，然后指着尼克森说，“你一定是和迪克在一起，Sparky要带Lip去到他的公寓里看勋章——”  
“我没这么打算。”斯皮尔斯上尉瞪他一眼。  
威尔什像是没听到他的反驳继续道：“所以还剩下Web，需要我载你一程吗？”  
“我可以自己回去，瞧——”我向着远处不断靠近的车前灯光扬扬下巴，“那是我的。”  
和他们挥手道别之后，我打开黄色车门坐了进去。黑发司机正调整后视镜，漫不经心地问：“去哪儿，先生？”  
我发誓自己一定听过这个声音，如此熟悉，那咬字发音的方式能在脑海里激起一层浅浅起伏的浪潮。  
“我们见过吗？”我稍微前倾一点身体靠近驾驶座。  
他回头望着我，用那双在昏暗光线中依然发亮的眼睛，不太确定地说：“或许？只是我忘记了。”  
我点点头，无意继续推动话题：“走吧，34街东100号，白鲨公寓。”

在这次晚餐之后，我便返回波士顿继续我的学业。那些因为分离而在我记忆中变得模糊起来的影子又重新变得鲜活，我很高兴能回到课堂和学生群体中，在教授们低沉的嗓音里度过漫长的两个学期。在此期间，我和父母还去过夏威夷群岛庆祝圣诞节。这是我遇到的第一个没有低温和围巾的圣诞节，感受很新奇，但我依旧更喜欢在听到圣诞颂歌时看见天空飘下无数粒晶莹剔透的雪花。  
当我返回纽约再次碰到利普顿的时候，他正独自一人徘徊在曼哈顿繁忙的街头，望着橱窗内装饰华丽的蛋糕皱紧眉头。  
我伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，得到一声受到惊吓而溜出嘴巴的“老天爷！”。  
“你好！”他似乎意识到刚才不太礼貌，于是又提高音量和我打招呼，但显然还没从之前的慌乱中脱离出来，过高的嗓音让他听上去像是在尖叫。  
“抱歉，”我颇为尴尬，“我吓到了你。”  
“没关系的。”他对我流露出温和的善意，朝着橱窗方向歪了歪脑袋。金棕色头发在阳光下如同绣在锦缎丝绸上的金丝线，叫人忍不住猜测它们的触感是否如看上去那般柔软细腻。  
不难发现他来到这里的目的。斯皮尔斯上尉生日将近，利普顿认为自己应该有所表现，哪怕只是拿出一个香甜可口的生日蛋糕。但他对于用奶油和糖霜构造的精美甜点并不了解，这些摆在展示架上的货品在他看来几乎是相同的。  
为了弥补错误，我提议帮助他挑选生日蛋糕。叫人惊讶的是，他能立刻将上尉的喜好一一列出，就像脑子里已经主动跳出一份清单，只需要按照上面的顺序逐个勾选就好。  
按照橱窗上的展品和店员的介绍来看，他们大致提供水果味奶油蛋糕、经典的纯奶油蛋糕以及添加糖浆或巧克力风味的奶油蛋糕。经过并不激烈地讨讨论，最终我们都认为黑巧克力蛋糕最符合上尉的口味，在付下订金之后，他转过脸对我露出一个感激的笑容。  
这是一个非常真挚的表情，你能感受到他并非特意装出一副迷惑人心的面孔来展露自己在道德上的完美无暇。在他眼里，我像赢下正义之战拯救同胞的英雄，又或者是尽职尽责疏导世人苦难的神父，从而得到他无限的祝福和信任。在如此的情况下要维持谦卑是一件困难的事，幸好我做到了，并将他送到附近的地铁站，看着他的背影消失在楼梯道拐角。  
我与卡伍德·利普顿——几乎所有认识他的人都叫他卡伍德，我不知道为什么，其实克利福德才是他真正的名字，却鲜为人知——只见过几次面，却一次比一次更喜欢他。他是个不亢不卑的人，从不因身份和阶层上的差距对我或是尼克森另眼相待，合理展露应有的社交礼仪，点到为止；他说话不像威尔什那样句句幽默，却也不会冷场，并且言之有物。当你和他相处时不会带有任何负担，因为他待人处事的态度缺少这个时代特有的浮躁和急功近利，只会让你感觉像是面对一池温度合适的春水。  
很难判断斯皮尔斯上尉这样的军官为何对他情有独钟，但无论出于何种缘故，我都能对他的决定表示极大的理解和支持。  
怀着这样一种祝福，我朝着与地铁站相反的方向走，融入到纽约时刻繁忙的交通中去。

斯皮尔斯上尉的生日与一个平凡普通的星期五撞到了一起。尼克森开着那辆最新款的杜森伯格汽车来到白鲨公寓楼下，对着站在街边等待他的我按了两下喇叭。  
“你打算什么时候回波士顿？”他问，神气十足地将一条胳膊搭在车窗上。  
“下个月，我父亲希望我能经常和你呆在一起。”  
“和我呆在一起？”尼克森重复道，“和我呆在一起，还是和我父亲的朋友呆在一起？”  
“在他看来没什么区别。”  
尼克森摇摇头，没再多说什么，立刻发动汽车向着布鲁克林疾驰而去，温特斯少校和斯皮尔斯上尉都住在那里，今天注定是个不眠夜，尼克森看上去似乎打算借着这位战争英雄的生日派对喝光所有偷藏的菲特69，威尔什和斯皮尔斯上尉应该都不会反对这个提议。但他们必须隐秘一点儿，去到地下室或者别的什么地方，再把玻璃酒杯掏出来迎接酒水。  
在我们躲入地下室的时候，利普顿带着那份精致的生日蛋糕敲响了上尉的门。黑发军官立刻扔下只抿了一口的威士忌，推开不远处天花板上的木板门跳了出去。  
“只有青蛙才能那么灵活。”温特斯少校说，他竟然成为第一个调侃的人。  
尼克森在哄然大笑时被嘴里的威士忌呛到咽喉，几乎要把心脏和肺叶都咳出体外；威尔什扶着从客厅搬来的唱片机，额头靠在金色大喇叭上笑得浑身颤抖；即便是温特斯少校，也正为自己偶尔过分的言行而使劲压住勾起的嘴角。  
当斯皮尔斯上尉握着利普顿的手腕从木制楼梯走进地下室，他们脚下发出一阵咯吱咯吱的响声，提醒着尼克森转过脑袋大声说：“Lip，是你吗？我刚才听到一阵甜蜜的接吻声，就猜到你来了。”  
“闭嘴，路易斯。”上尉拉开一张椅子让利普顿坐下，那个白色的蛋糕礼盒已经被送到他手里，下一秒又被转移到我们围着的那张方桌上。然而桌上放着太多酒瓶，除了菲特69，还有查特酒、香槟、伏特加……他不得不用礼盒撞开所有障碍，才安稳地将蛋糕平放下来。  
“你没必要破费。”上尉对利普顿说。  
“这是送给你的礼物，在这个意义之上它不算昂贵。”利普顿捡起一瓶倒在他皮鞋边的香槟，一边回答斯皮尔斯。  
我能在昏暗光线中肯定，上尉有些不好意思地低下头，转身拿起几张黑胶片假装在研究应该放什么音乐，直到五分钟后他才用指尖挑起唱针又放下，一首熟悉的路易斯·阿姆斯特朗爵士歌曲漫步在地下室里，我深深为此沉醉，闭上眼睛，仿佛置身于春日午后的百老汇大街，鞋跟敲击着大道上的水泥地面，跟随节奏轻轻摇摆。  
这个派对只有六个人，却比几个月前那场宴会更加热闹。切完蛋糕之后，我、威尔什和尼克森脱下外套扔到地一旁，解开衣领的纽扣在空地上跳舞，同时高唱着跑调的歌词，毫无章法的舞步与肆意挥动的双手能让纽约歌舞团的演员们频频发笑，但这是快乐的舞蹈，无拘无束，自由奔放。温特斯几次谢绝了尼克森的邀请，但在威尔什和尼克森两个人的拉拽下别扭地站起来，加入这场小型的狂欢中。尽管动作僵硬肢体并不舒展，但温特斯有一副好身材，包裹在西装裤里修长的双腿活动起来便是一道风景。我窥见尼克森眯起眼睛，伸手扯过温特斯毛衣下摆，拉近他们之间已经逐渐缩短的距离。  
斯皮尔斯上尉同样抓着利普顿的手臂，在和我们相隔三米之外的地方面对面地跳舞。借着朦胧灯光，我只能瞥见他们的鼻尖在被爵士乐曲所颤动的空气中轻触又分开，再轻触，再分开……反反复复。修长有力的手指掐住对方腰侧上的凹陷，漫无目的地挪动步伐，任由暧昧慵懒的女声唱腔将他们带到这间地下天堂的每一处。或许其间还有喃喃低语，互诉衷肠，但我如何也听不到了。酒精已经在我脑子里轰炸理智所统御的领土，我的耳朵像被塞入两团轻薄的棉絮，所有声音都模糊而遥远。  
他们整个夜晚都粘在一起，从傍晚持续到凌晨两点。当威尔什已经喝得烂醉如泥，尼克森和我靠在一起打着酒嗝，温特斯少校解开了一切能解开的纽扣，露出底下经过严酷训练而起伏有致的肌肉，那对仿佛自出生以来就注定要成为伴侣的男人还相互拥抱着。  
等到凌晨三点，斯皮尔斯上尉终于关掉了唱片机，开始简单清扫杂乱的地板和方桌。利普顿把睡着的威尔什搀扶到远离酒精的地方，让依然清醒的少校拽着他从木板门送到了地面。我和尼克森已经恢复了部分力气，但脚步依然虚浮，如同踩在铅灰色的积云上，但总算能自己走出地下室，找到那辆停靠在草坪上的汽车爬进去。温特斯少校从尼克森的西装口袋里摸出车钥匙，主动占领驾驶座，对着车里混身酒气的我们宣布他来掌控方向盘。  
“你呢，Lip？”我趴在窗边问，金棕色头发的青年站在黑夜中，一盏白色小灯从后方打过来，给他的肩膀和手臂镀上一层光圈。  
“我留在这里。”他轻声说，然后拍了拍车门以示道别，转身回到已经站在房屋门前三层楼梯上的斯皮尔斯身边，任由对方亲昵地搂着他的腰，再用另一只手扭动钥匙，将他带入门后的新世界里。  
我盯着那扇紧闭的白色大门，知道他们已经正式建立了恋爱关系。

再过不久，我终于从波士顿毕业，带着证书和梦想搬回了长岛的家。我的父母为此举办了一场小型宴会，邀请他们认识的朋友及其亲属在广场酒店共进晚餐。  
他们的朋友也多是一些颇有名气的商人，或者经受高等教育的作家和教授。但这些人都比不上我自己的朋友——路易斯·尼克森开着另一辆漆皮光亮的高级轿车，穿上定制的意大利手工西装向我表示祝贺。他的到来使得群星黯淡，因为没人比他更风光无限。他的父亲近来身体抱恙，于是化工集团的部分权力自然而然地对接到他手里。  
我父母因他的到来而感到高兴，我也非常高兴，但只是因为旧友重聚，我又能和他们呆在一起了。  
然而就在宴会第二天，我从管家那里接过一份邮报，上面用极大的板块刊登一则令人震惊的消息。大意上说，他的大儿子加入军队远征欧洲，没有死在敌人枪下，却被自己的上级在阵地上射杀，世人应该还其公正。  
我紧紧盯着报纸上的文字，尤其是多处刊印“罗纳德·C·斯皮尔斯”及“斯皮尔斯上尉”等表明当事人身份的部分——是的，斯皮尔斯上尉便是报道中射杀己方军士长的军官。  
我看得心惊胆战，连忙拨打尼克森家里的电话。显然对方也对这篇报道不明所以，急躁难安，但他并非是军队出来的退役士兵，如果要知道真相，只能去问一个人。  
在匆忙离家之前，我又打去斯皮尔斯上尉的家里，但三四次下来都不成功，接线员提醒对方一直占线，希望我稍等一会儿再联系。我没时间等待，放下电话立刻冲出了家门。  
出乎意料的是，温特斯少校的篱笆外也站着几个记者，他们有些扛着摄像机，有些带着本子和钢笔，聚拢在通向房屋大门到小径入口。我只好绕开嘈杂的人群，翻越另一侧的篱笆找到隐蔽的后门。温特斯少校神色凝重地在门后让出空间，使我能跻身入内。  
我并不为能在客厅沙发上看到尼克森和利普顿而感到震惊。他们理所应当会在这里。利普顿脸色苍白，眉头焦急地挤压着，那杯已经失去热量的咖啡被他紧紧握在手中，从杯口边缘能看出他一点儿也没喝。尼克森坐在沙发扶手上，一下子看看这个，一下子看看那个，喉咙滚动几次，显然还在斟字酌句。  
但我可等不及。  
“那篇报道是真的吗？”我问，眼睛只盯着温特斯少校。  
红发军官没有选择和我对视，反而先观察一会儿利普顿才回答道：“是真的。”  
利普顿在沙发无助地垂下肩膀，连手指都在颤抖。尼克森摇摇头，拿掉他手里的咖啡杯放到桌面上，一边轻轻拍打他的后背，如同安慰一个磕破膝盖的孩子。  
“那么——”  
“事出有因，”温特斯少校打断了我，“罗恩所在连队接到命令停止向德军进攻，直到营部将炮火协调完毕。罗恩立刻让士兵守住阵地，但那个军士长却质疑这道命令——在所有士兵面前。他执意要带着手下们进攻，甚至传闻他已经拿出武器打算对抗，所以罗恩才朝他开枪。”  
在他说到“开枪”这个词的时候，我能听到利普顿发出的叹息声，既接近又遥远。  
“罗恩事后已经和他的上级报告了这件事，但第二天这位上级也不幸牺牲，”温特斯少校停顿了一下，“任何人都不能在战争中违抗来自上级的命令。”  
“但他确实杀了一位士兵。”尼克森喃喃自语。  
“这是个灰色话题，”温特斯少校并未否认，只是低垂眼帘，“战争与文明本就是对立的。”  
自从我进来后的第一次，利普顿说话了：“罗恩会面对什么呢？”  
温特斯少校有些不忍心地告诉他：“上级牺牲之后被搁置的军事法庭审判。”  
“我能去见他吗？”利普顿声音嘶哑。  
“他们带走了他，但我想只是为了避免更多记者骚扰罗恩。”  
温特斯少校答非所问，他或许也不能对后续发展妄下定论。  
我们都心情沉重，被客厅忽然而至的沉默所淹没。威尔什打来电话，说自己看到了那份报纸，还问斯皮尔斯上尉在哪里。我们都答不上来，只好把之前少校说过的话重复一遍。那边显然也无法马上说出点什么。  
尼克森打算回去翻找父母常用的那几个电话，看看是否能帮上忙。我和利普顿一起走向地铁站，他一路寡言少语，就连风声也比他喧闹。街上呈现出可怕的冷清，没有轿车和行人与我们擦肩而过，一首哀伤的爵士乐从某家窗户里飘出来，歌唱此刻心中盘桓的愁绪。在分别时，他勉强对我露出微笑，我张开双臂，犹豫了一会儿，还是上前一步拥抱了他。  
接下来的日子颇为煎熬。温特斯少校也被召回军队为即将到来的军事法庭调查作证，尼克森似乎找到某位他父亲的大学同学，如今已成为合众国的上将；而我除了向纽约的几家报社投递简历，就是在家里收集斯皮尔斯事件的报道。越来越多关于上尉的传闻开始出现在刊物上，他枪杀俘虏的谣言——这必须是谣言，我在不同报道里发现死亡人数从6人变化到40人不等，而提供情报的信息源都声称是从另一个士兵那里听说的——或是活埋已经投降的德军，到处搜刮战利品……以及关于死亡军士长的后续发展，有报纸推测是因为嫉妒，甚至言之凿凿他们早在训练中就已经结怨。  
但在某张颇有分量的报纸上，我看到了另外一些信息。一位来自斯皮尔斯管理的直属部队的退役老兵说，上尉是个作战英勇灵活的军官，他在进攻对方阵地时能孤身穿过火线联系小镇另一边的兄弟连队；也会在自己的士兵战后被某个酗酒补充兵打中脑袋后带着他四处求医，直到他被外科医生救治，最终存活下来回到了家乡。  
我无法和斯皮尔斯上尉在战场上共同作战，但通过这些报纸和我与他私下的相处，他或许认为战争中应该以夺取胜利为主，这是必须要做的事，他可以毫不犹豫地去完成，无论为这个目标牺牲什么；但当战争结束，这样的规则便不再适用了，他在平常生活中也没有呈现出这样斯巴达式的观念来。上尉将战争与文明的分界线划得十分鲜明。  
利普顿已经有好几天没在我们面前出现。他第一次知道伴侣在战争中的模样（虽然有些是胡编乱造）。剥夺生命在特殊情况下（如温特斯少校语）或许情有可原，但在文明社会中是件可怕的事，对于自始至终成长于文明之下的人如同难以逾越的天险，真正跨过去的只有魔鬼。我选择相信自我判断，坚定地站在斯皮尔斯上尉这边，尼克森也是，威尔什也是；至于卡伍德·利普顿，我无权干涉他的选择。  
时间在逐渐寒冷的气候下流逝，温特斯少校通过电话联系我们，告知法庭正在寻找当初服役于上尉之下的士兵，因为他们散落在美国各地并且不一定全都目击到射杀过程导致取证困难，但至少审判已经有了进展。  
“已经找到的一位退役士兵证明那个军士长喝了酒，”温特斯少校在话筒另一边说，“希望他没撒谎。”  
我隐约看到希望的火苗，犹豫再三，还是决定拨通利普顿之前留下的公寓电话。但接起来却并不是他。那个叫乔治·鲁兹的男人告诉我，卡伍德·利普顿已经搬迁，甚至结清了所有房费。  
举着听筒，我的脑袋里一片空白。  
再次踏上布鲁克林，是在打过那通电话的三天后。报社的面试通知似乎遥遥无期，再加上朋友们的遭遇使我倍感烦闷，于是在某天下午六点，我开着一辆黑色轿车打算出门兜风。  
布鲁克林和上一次我看到它时没有任何变化，除了那首悲哀的爵士乐，街道十分安静，偶尔出现的行人也只是低头走路。我转动方向盘去到上尉的家，心想那里或许已经杂草丛生，却惊讶地发现从房屋窗户中透出淡橘色的灯光，在阴冷的傍晚里显得十分温暖。  
我下了车，缓慢步行通过草坪上的小径，生怕将眼前如梦一般的景象吓跑。我应该能猜到里面是谁，但却又假装不知，一定要敲门确认才好。  
是利普顿帮我开的门。他背对着融融暖意，身穿家居毛衣和休闲裤，脚上是一双白色拖鞋，可以看见下面并没有套着袜子——他住在这里。  
“进来吧Web，”他和我一样惊讶，但还是侧身让出空间，“你知道我在布鲁克林？”  
我诚实地摇头，走到房子里：“你很久没有和我们联络，我并不知道你去哪儿了。”  
“我一直在搬家，不停地收拾东西——旧公寓需要收拾，罗恩这里也需要收拾。”他耸耸肩，领着我去到餐厅。能同时容纳六个人的餐桌上只有一份简单的鸡肉三明治，配上蔬菜汤和切开的水果。  
“我打扰你了吗？”  
“当然不，家里只有我一个人，你在这里可以和我说话，”他正从货架上拿出一罐咖啡，“来杯咖啡吧，Web？”  
我迫不及待地答应下来。他一边吃着三明治一边和我聊天，说自己下个星期就能去一家玻璃公司上班，那个经理自从面试后就非常看好他，提供了一份不错的薪水和前途。  
“我暂时不用担心生活费了，住在纽约可真是花钱。”他笑着看向我，抿一下蔬菜汤。  
“Lip，”我斟酌着开口，“罗恩——”  
“法庭在找目击证人，我知道。”他简短地说，不自然地快速瞥我一眼，然后转移视线。  
我忽然明白过来，这段时间他一直都和上校保持通话，只是由于搬家过于忙碌而不能顾及到我和尼克森。  
“我打算暂时就住在布鲁克林这里，”他放下咬了一半的三明治，看上去似乎没有什么胃口，然后轻声说，“至少在罗恩回来之前。”  
“你很久都没有找过我们，我们都在猜……你是不是离开了纽约。”  
他温和地抬起眼睛，橘光晕染在他的侧脸上：“你们认为我会害怕罗恩？”  
我扭动着身体，羞愧地点点头。  
“好吧，在一开始，我确实有一些，”利普顿收回目光，“我在公寓的沙发上独自坐到半夜，各种报道上描述的那个军官似乎和我认识的并不是同一个人。罗纳德·斯皮尔斯是一位风趣幽默的绅士，他会说笑话，和朋友玩扑克牌，甚至陪我在医院治疗肺炎。我怀疑战争是否拥有那样强大的力量，能让这样的好家伙变成另一副模样。”  
他收住尾音，咬紧下唇，仿佛陷入过去的那场巨大迷茫之中。  
“两天后我得到玻璃公司的录用通知，打算搬到公司附近某栋公寓里方便工作。我甚至已经支付了订金。但就在付订金的那天夜里，我接到了温特斯少校打来的电话。他告诉我罗恩有一条口信，问我是否想要知道，因为罗恩认为这应该取决于我。而我同意了。”  
“他说了什么？”  
利普顿摇摇头：“只是一句话。他先是向我道歉，然后说——'你可以离开，但我请求你留下'。”  
我忍不住前倾身体：“所以你选择留下？”  
“我犹豫了一个晚上，但当黎明到来，我知道自己依然相信罗恩，相信少校。他们在军队里履行职责，做该做的事，但这并不意味着他们本性残忍，”利普顿像是放松下来，拿起三明治咬了一口，含着食物嘟囔道，“何况报纸连战俘人数都没统一，6人，10人，20人，40人……老天爷，我还以为是什么数字排序游戏。”  
我转过脸盯着他，他也望着我。不知道是谁先开始大笑，于是另外一人立刻附和起来。  
在他吃完晚餐后，我们品尝一些上尉私藏的红酒，抽上几支烟——利普顿之前并没有吸烟的习惯，但这次他没拒绝我伸出去的手指上夹着的东西——他才把我送出门外，相互在路边道别。  
夜幕低垂，我摇下玻璃窗让新鲜的冷风灌进车厢，最后回头看一眼透着光亮的房子，接着发动汽车回到了长岛。  
自出事以来，我从没这样放松过。

圣诞节平安夜前一晚，斯皮尔斯上尉终于从军事法庭上脱身，顺利回到他在布鲁克林的家。我们都站在门外等他，当熟悉的身影从车厢走下来，利普顿跑下台阶，和分离数日的伴侣紧紧拥抱在一起。  
斯皮尔斯上尉已经长出一层浅黑色的胡渣，刘海凌乱地遮盖前额，看着有些落拓不羁，却并不显得疲惫消沉。他抱着利普顿的腰背，不断将脸颊贴向对方在颧骨与耳朵之间的皮肤，亲吻近在咫尺的耳垂和侧颈，直到利普顿微微推开他，双手捧着他的脸献上激烈的热吻。  
“应该有人提醒他们这是在外面。”尼克森点燃一根烟。  
“不是我。”温特斯少校说，慢慢牵过尼克森空闲的手，十指交握。  
我和威尔什孤独地站在一起，转头望着门外那颗光秃秃的胡桃木叹气。  
今天晚上没有威士忌，没有香槟，也没有松子酒。大家围坐在壁炉附近，说着纽约这一年发生的故事。我们讨论着本杰明·斯特朗同意降息的事，对此显露出略带疑虑的态度；讨论着有声电影，想听到更多影星在荧幕上说话；温特斯少校的农场终于建成，并且以研制新型饲料为主；尼克森和董事会成员的战争才刚刚开始……  
爵士乐流淌在被壁炉火光照得微红的地毯上，顺着每一个人的皮鞋和腿裤漫步走过布料和皮带，攀上温暖的毛衣，最后滑入我们的耳朵里。  
未来似乎一片光明。

END

我和朋友们在路边告别，钻进上尉为我叫来的出租车里，坐在后座上为明天的圣诞平安晚宴而思虑时，忽然被问道：“先生，去哪儿？”  
我皱紧眉头，这个声音非常熟悉。  
“我一定见过你。”  
司机回过头来，路灯洒下的光线将他的脸照得一清二楚：“我吗？如果你这次还是去白鲨公寓的话，那就没认错。”  
奇妙的缘分，我想，然后问他叫什么名字。  
“乔瑟夫·李高特，”他回答，一边发动出租车，“我知道你很高兴见到我，所以我也很高兴再次见到你。”  
我歪歪脑袋，不置可否，毕竟他相貌堂堂，或许能在回家的旅途中聊聊天。

REAL END.

（1）白鲨公寓：瞎编的


End file.
